


Destiel in the Details: 12x10 Script Changes

by dimplesofdiscontent



Series: Season 12 Meta [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesofdiscontent/pseuds/dimplesofdiscontent
Summary: A close-reading comparison of the scene that was used in the final cut of 12x10, "Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets," with the page images of the script.Originally posted to Tumblr on June 5, 2018 with the tags  12x10, 12x10 meta, sacred oath, human weakness, angels are dicks, everyone knows, shooting scripts, spn scripts, spn archives, intentionality collaborative works, spn editing, improvs, script vs transcript, we don't play it that way my ass, it's a fucking love story, destiel meta, my meta





	Destiel in the Details: 12x10 Script Changes

 (Post with images of the script can be found here: <https://dimples-of-discontent.tumblr.com/post/174590392291/i-wanted-to-see-these-pages-so-badly-thank-you>)

I wanted to see these pages so badly - thank you OP!!! Watch the final version of the scene[ here](https://youtu.be/LKpouH2UI6s) and compare to the script.

Here are some tiny things I loved that transformed what you see on the page into a scene that plays as being much more about Dean and Cas. This is basically just an appreciation list for the actors and editors who, consciously or not, made decisions to fit with the rest of the episode and all its glorious married-bickering-human-weakness-sacred-oath themes. It’s amazing.

  1. A perfect “Sam is here too” moment when they both walk in and Cas just says “Dean!”, not “Dean–?” as in the script. It has Cas sounding angry and exasperated and continuing their fight from the car that almost made Dean run off the road.
  2. Textually, only Sam is uncomfortable with being squeezed into the booth with Dean and Cas  ~~unless you read him as just being uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the angels~~.
  3. The thing with the sugar packets wasn’t scripted and neither was Dean’s “How about a little coffee with that sugar?”, which comes off as really possessive and protective and leads to the point where Ishim unmistakably looks him and Cas up and down and  _figures out Castiel’s human weakness_. The emotional tenor of the whole scene comes off this way but it wouldn’t have to from the script. All of this is fascinating from the perspective of intentionality and collaborative works of art.
  4. The additional “Have some pie” when he throws the money makes the whole thing so much more about Ishim vs. Dean.
  5. Jared changing Sam’s ironic “Great guy” to “Wow, hell of a  _friend,_ Cas!”, which is SO MUCH BETTER because it shows Sam also being defensive and protective of Cas and highlights who Castiel’s real friends are (”my friends who don’t listen very well”). Since the episode is centered on relationships between humans and angels, pointing up Sam and Cas’s friendship is great. It also then happens to contrast with his “human weakness” and show how Cas and Sam aren’t the same as Cas and Dean. Funny how that keeps happening.
  6. Dean stays sitting with Cas even though the script says he and Sam move across from him. Awwww! Wonder if it was Jensen’s choice? Maybe just better for the shot? Maybe they shot it both ways? Anyway, it works better with the episode, which is about intimacy and human-angel relationships so keeping at least one human on Cas’s side is important, symbolically, rather than having them both face him. Naturally it’s Dean.
  7. I like that Jensen ended up saying, “Why you let him talk to you like that?” better than “You just let him talk to you like that, huh?” because his version sounds concerned and like he wants actual dialogue with Cas rather than tense and pissed off and maybe like he’s blaming Cas for not fighting back rather than trying to get him to value himself more. The version we got is much more like “c’mon, Cas, I know we’re in a fight but tell me what is up with you and this guy?”. And all those soft, concerned expressions?! Awwwww!
  8. He also added the “…but, I mean, c’mon” after “I get that we need super dick” like he’s mostly concerned about Cas not taking other people’s shit. Concerned boyfriend is concerned; does not care about the plot.
  9. Misha changed Cas’s parting line from “Or you can leave” to “I have to go,” so that he’s not bossing Sam and Dean around, giving them an ultimatum and possibly alienating them, but just telling them what he is going to do and giving them the chance to join. Much more TFW-spirited.



In summary, what do I love? Freaking everything about this episode and especially this scene!! I love everyone who made it that way too!!

  


(gifs by @destielette)


End file.
